Blacktinged Purple Vortex
by rainfurr26
Summary: This is my first Hetallia story. it's about Russia and an OC.


Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, or the country Bermuda. I do own Bermuda the character.

Author note: this is my first story, so help is welcomed. The monster under my bed is telling me how the story should go.

* * *

While scratching her head she said, "Hmmm…" She leaned over one of the many maps spread out on the table and mumbled to herself, "This blue portal goes to this orange spiral vortex. Where does the purple-black-tinged vortex go?"

"I don't know" Ann, replied. Bermuda found the Golfo-Dulce Anole lizard on one of her many explorations.

"I didn't want an answer to that Ann! " She mock yelled.

"Well I am the only one here. Sooo I assumed it was you were talking to me." She hissed. "are you going to find out? Or just talk to yourself all day?" Ann joykinly added.

"I think I will" she said pulling on her knee high boots, picked Ann up, and walked out the door. A minute later she walked back in to get her map, before walking back out to her waiting but.

"Here we are" she said to Ann "take the boat back, will you? I need to find were this goes. See you later!" she said before walking in to the vortex.

"Man it's cold here" she thought as she stood up brushing snow off various places . Looking around she saw that she was in a valley with a snow capped mountain covering one side. "Boy was that a stupid thought" she added to her earlier one. "Where am I? It's not Canada." She thought "I've been there before." Many of her travels through the various portals and vortexes have sent her all over the world, but not here. Glancing around again she saw a cabin with smoke coming drifting the chimney. "Well there's a place to start finding answers." She said to herself as she started towards it. She knocked on the door after her trudge across the snow covered valley. The door handle fell off as she knocked again when no one answered. She pushed on the heavy door and it slowly swung open. "h-h-Hello," she called peering into the gloom "sorry about the door handle. It just fell off." Walking in she found the fire had just been put out, or rather had died out. "Um….hello. Is anyone here? Sorry to intrude but I don't know where I am." She called again. "it's dark in here," she thought while turning around in circles looking at the insides of the house, "And messy. Maybe I could clean it. I mean I did just break in and everything. It's the least of what I could do." She continued her thought process as she walked through the small cabin. "Okay time to find the cleaning agents" she said her mind made up to clean the house.

1 hour later

"well that's all clean," she said sitting on the new and fluffy cleaned couch. "Phew. That was a good work out. Wonder who lives here. It's so comfy here…so soft. Kind of…. fluffy too."

"Who are you? You cleaned da?" a voice came from somewhere above Bermuda's head.

"Ugh uh?" she mumbled "Whoz dat?"

"It's me Russia. Your Bermuda da? You look like you didn't intend to run into Russian weather. Why are you here?" he answered. Bermuda shot up straight into Russia's head.

"Gack! How long have I been asleep? Ann will be worried by now." She said panicking while rubbing her now sore head.

"Don't worry da? I saw you walk in here about three hours ago." Russia said calmly, not at all affected by her head butt. "You were the one who cleaned and broke my door da?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that I knocked but no one answered then the handle fell off and." She rambled quickly.

"It's okay. You did a nice job." He cut in stopping her rambling. "Now why are you here?"

"I came through a portal." She said straight faced.

"Eh?" he asked.

"Ooh right sorry not everyone knows." She tried explaining. "There are vortexes and portals all over the Bermuda triangle. I came through one of those. Why are you out here anyway? I was exploring but you?"

"I was I am hiding from my sister." He whimpered.

"Ooohh, I hide from my brothers some time too." She said. She looked around for a clock, finding none she asked "do you have the time?"

Russia looked down at his watch. "It's about 3:45. Why?" he replied.

"Shoot! I'll be late for tea! Can I use your stove? I always have 4o'clock tea." She explained jumping up from the couch.  
"Yeah, you can but only if you make me some too. Da?" he answered.

"Sweet it will be ready at 4." She said over her shoulder as she flounced into the kitchen. "Tea! Tea! Tea! Tea! Tea!" she sang while cooking a little cake and making tea. "Well that's done now to wait and to clean the dishes. Cause it's better to do them while the batter is still soft." She said to herself not knowing that Russia was watching her from his spot on the couch. He smiled softly to himself. She was kind of amusing like his older sister.

*Ding *Ding*Ding*

"Sounds like the cake is done! Just in time for tea." Bermuda said "RUSSIA IT'S DONE!" she yelled turning around and ran smack dab into his chest. "Owwww. Sorry Mr. Russia" she said to his chest while rubbing her nose. "Well the tea and cake is done if you want any." She added, turning around to get the cake out of the oven.

* * *

Sorry but i have to go sleep before the monster under my bed decides that he could write a better story.

if you find any mistakes or blah plez tell me and I will fix them. Unless I did them on purposes.


End file.
